lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Story/Meeting
Entry V-1 was released with Luminous Sky in 1.7.0, being a teaser for Adverse Prelude which was released in 2.2.0. It was migrated from the old system, where its requirement was tied to song difficulties. The songs and difficulties are listed under "Previous Affiliation", but they are now outdated and exist only for reference. __TOC__ Path: Hikari + Tairitsu Entry V-1 Type: Visual Novel (internally named meeting). Prerequisite: Complete Entries 1-9 & 2-9. Requirement: Clear Grievous Lady with Hikari (Fracture). Previous Affiliation: Grievous Lady & Fracture Ray Previous Prerequisite: Unlock Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) & Hikari (Fracture) Previous Requirement: Clear Grievous Lady with Hikari (Fracture) / Clear Fracture Ray with Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) Transcript English= A background image can be seen of some sort of cathedral, presumably the Spire of Convergence. Wind can be heard in the background. The ruin is as common a sight as any other, but the girl in light nonetheless pays it attention as she steps through. Footsteps can then be heard She's been wondering what the ruins are and why they're there — wondering if this world she wanders has a past, or if its decimated landscape is only coincidental. She feels she has to think about it, not to succumb to the bliss of ignorance. If she wants a reason, then it might help to know the world, too. Perhaps this is a reflection of another world? She has seen things like it within the Arcaea, but that also makes her wonder if in this place there might be standing towers and buildings that are not in ruin. Maybe she’s only yet to see them... This ruin seems like it was once large, grand. It must have been a beautiful place where many people came, she thinks. If it did have such a past, then it is a shame. There is only her, now, moving through pews and broken candlesticks. There is only her, and she blinks, seeing that there is in fact somebody else. A quick heartbeat can be heard as Hikari (Fracture) and Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) slide into view, Arcaea hovering around them. Somebody else stands still at her left, before a broken wall. Once, she would have grinned happily, but carelessly at this person. As she is now, she looks at the shadow-covered girl in confusion, but certainly not without a fluttering, insuppressible feeling of elation. The other girl doesn't notice her. She is standing in place, holding her parasol, and sleeping. Her dark figure cuts so strongly against the rest of the world, which shines so bright in the distance, that she thinks this must be a dream or perhaps a waking memory. She opens her mouth to speak, and the other girl opens her eyes to consciousness. She who heralds sad and evil forgotten things opens her eyes and witnesses the changed and white-clad girl before her. That breathing the light-bearer found so relieving stops short, and the dark girl squints, lips parted as if she means to question. But she swallows instead and raises her brow, tightening her grip of the handle. Her own, twisted elation flows out from her heart, just as unstoppable, but so much more eager. It climbs to her face, and the girl of chaos offers the girl of light an honest, irrepressible smile. The scene then fades to black and the text "To be continued..." is shown. |-| Japanese= おそらく収斂の尖塔 Spire of Convergence のような大聖堂の背景画像が見えます。 風はバックグラウンドで聞こえます。 廃墟を抜けながら、ありふれた光景だというのに光の少女は注意深く観察していた。 足音を聞くことができます ずっと彼女はこの廃墟群が一体何なのか、そしてなぜあるのか考えていた—— 彼女が歩み行くこの世界には過去があるのか、それともこの荒廃した風景は偶然の産物なのか、と。 考えなければならないと感じていた。無知による喜びに耽溺してなるものかと。 理由を求めるならば、世界を知ることもまた役に立つかもしれないから。 もしかしたら、この世界は他の世界を反映したものなのだろうか？彼女はよく似たものを アーケアの世界に見た。けれどそれと同時に、ここにも健在なまま残ったビルや塔のようなものが あるのだろうかとも想いを馳せるのだった。実際のところ、まだ彼女が知らないだけかもしれないのだから。 この廃墟は以前、大きく荘厳なものであったらしい。きっと美しく、大勢の人が詰めかける 場所であったのだろうと彼女は想像する。もしここにそんな過去があったのなら、 それは大層惜しいものね、と。 今となってはもう、動くのは座席と壊れた燭台の間を行く彼女だけしかいない。 今となっては彼女しかいなかった。はずなのに、瞬きをすればその実、誰かがいるのを見た。 光 （Fracture）と対立 （Grievous Lady） の心拍を聞くことができます。彼らの周りに浮かぶアーケア 誰かが彼女から左側にある朽ちた壁際に立っているのだ。 昔の彼女であったなら、不注意にもこの人物に喜んでにこっと笑いかけたかもしれない。 しかし今は困惑した様子で影を帯びた少女を見つめていた。 もちろん、喜色を抑えきれない落ち着きのない様子で、だけれど。 記憶の外、この世界の中で、目の前に人がいる。 ここまでずっと、彼女は一人歩いてきた。 そうしてここに誰かいるのだ、もう一人の生きて呼吸をするひとが。 もう一人の少女は彼女には気付いていないようだった。パラソルを抱えながらその場に立ち、眠っている。 その少女の影を帯びた輪郭は世界から一際目立っていて、離れていても輝いているように見えたので、 彼女は白昼夢か明晰夢でも見ているのではないかと思ったほどだ。 そうして話しかけようと口を開くと、もう一方の少女も目覚め、意識を取り戻した。 悲しくも悪しき忘れ去られたものたちの先駆けである少女は目を開くと、眼前の、 以前とは違う白い衣裳の少女を認めた。 すると、光の担い手である彼女を安心させていた息を潜め、 何かを訪ねようと口を開いた。少女が目を開けたことで口を噤んだようだが、何かを尋ねるところだったのだろうか。 しかし少女は代わりに息を飲むと、眉を訝しげに上げ、パラソルを強く握りしめた。 彼女自身も、心から沸き立つ歪んだ喜びを止められなかったが、熱意の方が強かった。 表情にそれは現れて、やがて混沌の少女は光の少女へと素直で溢れるような笑顔を向けるのだった。 シーンが黒くなり、テキスト「To be continued...」が表示されます。 |-| Korean= 폐허는 다른 광경처럼 매우 흔하게 보였지만, 빛의 소녀는 발걸음을 옮기며 주의를 기울였다. 그녀는 무엇이 파괴되었으며 왜 그곳에 있는지, 지금 그녀가 헤매고 있는 세상이 과거를 가지고 있는지, 또는 처참한 광경들은 단순한 우연일 뿐인지 궁금해했다. 그녀는 알지 못하는 행복감에 굴복하지 않고 이 의문에 대해 생각해야만 한다고 느꼈다. 만약 그녀가 이유를 원한다면, 그마저도 이 세상을 알아가는 것에 도움이 될 것이다. 이건 또 다른 세상인 걸까? 그녀는 아르케아를 통해 보이는 것들을 그렇게 생각했고, 탑과 건물들이 부서지지 않은 상태의 이 세상은 어떨까라는 궁금증을 자아냈다. 그런 세상을 볼 기회가 생긴다면... 파괴된 흔적을 보아 강력하고 거대한 힘이었음을 짐작할 수 있다. 그녀는 파괴되기 전의 이곳은 분명히 많은 사람들이 찾아오는 아름다운 장소였을 거라고 생각했다. 그리고 그런 과거가 있다면, 이는 유감스러운 일일 것이다. 그곳에는 오직 그녀뿐이었고, 그녀는 의자와 부서진 양초 사이로 걸어갔다. 그러다 그녀는 갑자기 느껴진 인기척 때문에 깜짝 놀라고 말았다. 그녀의 왼편에 있는 부서진 벽 뒤에 누군가 서 있었던 것이다. 예전의 그녀라면 순진하게 미소를 지었겠지만, 이번에는 그러지 않았다. 그림자에 가려진 소녀를 바라보는 그녀는 혼란스러웠다. 하지만 기쁨을 감출 수는 없었다. 기억이 아닌, 여기 이 세상과 그녀의 눈앞에 다른 사람이 있었기 때문이다. 오랫동안 혼자 걸어온 그녀의 앞에, 다른 생명체, 숨을 쉬는 사람이 나타난 것이다. 하지만 그 소녀는 그녀를 눈치채지 못했다. 소녀는 파라솔 아래에서 잠을 청하고 있었기 때문이다. 그녀의 어두운 형상은 세상과는 확연히 달랐고, 먼 곳에서도 밝게 빛났으며, 그래서 그녀는 그 소녀가 아마 꿈 아니면 걸어 다니는 기억이라고 착각을 했다. 그녀는 입을 열고 말을 걸어보았다. 그러자 그 소녀도 정신을 차리고 눈을 떴다. 슬픔과 악을 잊어버리고 잠이 들었던 그녀가 깨어나, 그녀 앞에 있는 새하얀 소녀를 바라보았다. 그 빛나는 숨결에서 새어 나오는 안도감은 그리 오래가지 않았고, 어둠의 소녀는 눈이 부신 상태로 질문을 하려는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그녀는 질문 대신 눈썹을 추켜올렸고, 파라솔 손잡이를 더욱 힘껏 잡았다. 그녀의 마음으로부터 뒤틀린 기쁨이 흘러나왔고, 멈출 수 없었다. 기쁨은 그녀의 얼굴을 타고 올라갔으며, 혼돈의 소녀는 빛의 소녀에게 숨길 수 없는 미소를 보였다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 在背景中有一座大教堂，應该是聚合的塔尖。远处的风声也能听得到。 这座废墟与其他废墟都呈现出相同的景象， 但被光芒环抱的少女仍然在路过时注意到它，走进了其中。 在这时能听到脚步接近的声音。 她开始疑惑这些废墟究竟是何物，以及它们为何存在于此—— 疑惑她一直以来游荡的这个世界是否也存在过往， 亦或者这些被严重破坏的风景线只因巧合存在。 她认为自己必须思考此事，而不是屈服于愚昧的极乐。 若她想要得到一个理由，这可能也会帮助她进一步了解这个世界。 或许这里……是另一个世界的对立面？ 她曾于Arcaea中目睹过类似的景象，但这也使她质疑这个世界的某处 存不存在尚未成为废墟、依然耸立的高塔与建筑。 也许她只是还没找寻到它们…… 这座废墟看起来曾经庞大而金碧辉煌。 这必然曾是一个美丽的地方，吸引着大量的人前来，她这样想。 如此光彩的过去若存在，那真的十分遗憾。 如今那儿只有她一个人——移动于排排长凳与破损的烛台之中。 如今那儿只有她一个人——接着她眨了下眼，猛然发现这里实际上还有一个人。 一下心跳声能听得到，光（Fracture）和对立（Grievous Lady）滑入视图，Arcaea在背景漂浮。 还有一个人，静静地站在她的左方，那一堵损毁的墙壁前。 曾经的她，会开心地微笑起来，毫无防备地亲近对方。 而现在，她困惑地盯着那被阴影笼罩的女孩， 但却未必没有怀着那让她无法抑制地颤抖的欣喜之情。 回忆的景象之外，于这个世界之中，就在她的眼前——有一名人类。 一直以来她都是独自一人，而现在这里出现了另一个人： 一个活生生的，有着呼吸的人。 另一位少女并没有注意到她，只是手握阳伞继续熟睡。 她那黑暗的身影显得与这闪闪发亮的世界格格不入。 这突兀的景象使她以为自己正处于梦境中，又或者瞧见了另一段苏醒的回忆。 她张开嘴说话，而另一名少女也恢复意识，睁开了双眼。 象征着被遗忘的悲伤与邪恶事物的她睁开了双眼， 眼前是这早已改变的，一身雪白衣裳的少女。 让身披光芒的少女感到舒心的那阵阵呼吸声很快就停止了； 那背负黑暗的少女眯起眼睛，嘴唇微张，似乎有着疑问。 但她最后只是倒吸了一口气，眉头上扬，将伞柄握得更紧了。 一股难以控制的扭曲狂喜由她心中一涌而出，但凌驾之上的是空前的渴望。 这份情感显现于她的面庞，而象征混沌的少女向那象征光明的少女 献出了一抹真诚、无法抑制的微笑。 屏幕淡化为黑色，之“To be continued”在屏幕中显示 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 在背景中有一座大教堂，應該是聚合的塔尖。遠處的風聲也能聽得到。 這座廢墟與其他廢墟都呈現出相同的景象， 但被光芒環抱的少女仍然在路過時注意到它，走進了其中。 在這時能聽到腳步接近的聲音。 她開始疑惑這些廢墟究竟是何物，以及它們為何存在於此—— 疑惑她一直以來遊蕩的這個世界是否也存在過往， 亦或者這些被嚴重破壞的風景線只因巧合存在。 她認為自己必須思考此事，而不是屈服於愚昧的極樂。 若她想要得到一個理由，這可能也會幫助她進一步瞭解這個世界。 或許這裡……是另一個世界的對立面？ 她曾於Arcaea中目睹過類似的景象，但這也使她質疑這個世界的某處 存不存在尚未成為廢墟、依然聳立的高塔與建築。 也許她只是還沒找尋到它們…… 這座廢墟看起來曾經龐大而金碧輝煌。 這必然曾是一個美麗的地方，吸引著大量的人前來，她這樣想。 如此光彩的過去若存在，那真的十分遺憾。 如今那地方只有她一個人——移動於排排長椅與破損的燭臺之中。 如今那地方只有她一個人——接著她眨了下眼，猛然發現這裡實際上還有一個人。 一下心跳聲能聽得到，光（Fracture）和對立（Grievous Lady）滑入視圖，Arcaea在背景漂浮。 還有一個人，靜靜地站在她的左方，那一堵損毀的牆壁前。 曾經的她，會開心地微笑起來，毫無防備地親近對方。 而現在，她困惑地盯著那被陰影籠罩的女孩， 但卻未必沒有懷着那讓她無法抑制地顫抖的欣喜之情。 回憶的景象之外，於這個世界之中，就在她的眼前——有一名人類。 一直以來她都是獨自一人，而現在這裡出現了另一個人： 一個活生生的，有著呼吸的人。 另一位少女並沒有注意到她，只是手握陽傘繼續熟睡。 她那黑暗的身影顯得與這閃閃發亮的世界格格不入。 這突兀的景象使她以為自己正處於夢境中，又或者瞧見了另一段蘇醒的回憶。 她張開嘴說話，而另一名少女也恢復意識，睜開了雙眼。 象徵著被遺忘的悲傷與邪惡事物的她睜開了雙眼， 眼前是這早已改變的，一身雪白衣裳的少女。 讓身披光芒的少女感到舒心的那陣陣呼吸聲很快就停止了； 那背負黑暗的少女眯起眼睛，嘴唇微張，似乎有著疑問。 但她最後只是倒吸了一口氣，眉頭上揚，將傘柄握得更緊了。 一股難以控制的扭曲狂喜由她心中一湧而出，但淩駕之上的是空前的渴望。 這份情感顯現於她的面龐，而象徵混沌的少女向那象徵光明的少女 獻出了一抹真誠、無法抑制的微笑。 屏幕淡化為黑色，之“To be continued”在屏幕中顯示 Category:Game Mechanics